The present invention relates to a microscope. The microscope comprises a microscope stand and a component arranged movably relative to the microscope stand. Such a component can be, for example, an objective turret, a retainer for an objective turret, or a microscope stage. In this context, a component could also be an assembly, for example an objective turret and a carrier for an objective turret. The microscope stand and the movably arranged component each comprise a surface. The mutually facing surfaces of the microscope stand and of the movably arranged component define a gap that can be encroached into from outside. In other words, the gap between the movably arranged component and the microscope stand is defined by the oppositely located or adjacent surfaces of the microscope stand and of the movably arranged component, to the extent that these surfaces are relevant to the region between the component and the microscope stand. In addition, the gap is delimited toward the outside, i.e. where neither a surface of the component or of the microscope stand, nor coverings, panels, or the like, are present, so that a user could reach from outside with his or her hand into the gap. The gap changes as a function of the movement of the component, decreasing or increasing in volume in accordance with the motion performed by the component. When the component moves toward the microscope stand, the volume of the gap decreases. When the component moves away from the microscope stand, the volume of the gap then increases.
In microscopes, focusing of the specimen is accomplished by adjusting the spacing between the specimen and the microscope objective. This can be achieved on the one hand by the fact that the objective's position relative to the microscope stand does not change, but the microscope stage, with the specimen arranged thereon, is moved in the direction of the optical axis. In this case the microscope stage is the movably arranged component for purposes of the present invention. On the other hand, specimen focusing can be accomplished by the fact that the specimen is arranged on a microscope stage that does not modify its position relative to the microscope stand. In this case the objective, and an objective turret that may be provided, is moved relative to the microscope stand. In this case the objective or objective turret or a carrier of an objective turret is the movably arranged component for purposes of the present invention.
These movably arranged components or constituents are located in the immediately accessible vicinity of the microscope's operator. Especially in the context of a specimen manipulation or an objective change using an objective turret, the risk exists that an operator may place his or her hand or a finger into the gap between the microscope stand and the movably arranged component. When the movably arranged component moves toward the microscope stand, i.e. when the spacing between the movably arranged component and microscope stand is decreased, pinching of the operator's hand or finger must be prevented.